Resident evil: Evolution
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Pasaron unos meses desde el incidente en África ahora una nueva amenaza ataca ,Chris y Jill serán capases de detenerlo o el mundo sucumbirá ante el caos ,miren para descubrirlo... pésimo SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

**Resident evil: Evolution**

Capitulo 1: New Blood

Oeste de África ,23 de mayo de 2010

Todo estaba tranquilo en aquel lugar, desde la derrota de Wesker el mundo ha estado relativamente tranquilo y libre de amenazas bioterroristas, ahora me encuentro con Josh Stone mi viejo amigo en el cuartel general de la BSAA

-Uff, que aburrido se ha puesto todo por aquí desde lo de Wesker, ¿no te parece?-decía Josh terriblemente aburrido sentándose en un sillón cercano, una mujer de piel morocha lo observo con una sonrisa en su cara

-Oye no eras tú el que se quejaba de no tener vacaciones más seguido, ahora tenemos tiempo libre…no crees que debamos disfrutarlo-decía la mujer de piel morocha sentándose sobre el regazo de su amigo

-Me parece una buena idea, Sheva –responde pero antes de empezar a besarse ocurre un apagón

-Maldición-murmura Josh enojado por haber interrumpido la diversión, Sheva se ríe de él y su frustración, se levanta de su regazo

-Vamos a investigar, después de todo, ¿no querías algo de emoción?-se burlaba Sheva de su amigo, este frunció el ceño y camina con ella

Caminan con sus linternas por los oscuros pasillos del cuartel, además solo podían oír algo que goteaba no muy lejos de su posición

Finalmente llegaron a la caja de fusibles pero al fijarse esta había sido destrozada por algo, Sheva y Josh se pusieron en posiciones

-Hay algo mas aquí dentro –murmura ella nerviosa, entonces sienten unos pasos, parecía que además arrastraba algo como unas cuchillas, ambos desenfundan sus pistolas y dirigen su mirada a sus espaldas  
>Pero al voltear no ven nada<p>

-¿Qué demonios?-se preguntan los dos cuando de pronto una cabeza cae del techo, ambos apuntan a arriba  
>Sobre ellos había un Licker pero este era diferente a otros que ellos vieron en fotos o los que combatieron<br>Este era más grande y con mayor masa muscular, su boca estaba completamente abierta de oreja a oreja en ella había colmillos grandes y filosos. Además de su lengua de la cual proviene el nombre, este salía de su boca y tocaba el suelo, lo curioso era que su lengua era de color gris con una punta en forma de lanza

Finalmente el cuerpo de la criatura tenía una especie de caparazón que cubría espalda, brazos y cabeza, también poseía seis dedos dotados de enormes garras, también este tenía aun rastros de un ser humano, la mitad de la cara era de un humano, al igual que parte de su torso y piernas

-¿Qué es eso?, ¿un Licker? pero este se ve diferente – decía atónita Sheva, entonces Josh le dispara a la criatura

-Eso no importa tenemos que acabar con eso-grito este a lo que ambos disparan a la criatura pero esta no se ve afectada por los disparos de sus armas, de pronto el Licker salta rápidamente y embiste a Josh cosa que lo manda contra la pared

-Josh-grita Sheva yendo a ayudarlo pero entonces la lengua del Licker sale disparada y atraviesa el brazo de Sheva

-AAHH-grita esta de dolor, el Licker enrolla de vuelta su lengua

-BSAA-murmura el ser saltando con su boca abierta hacia Sheva, este se agacha y patea a la criatura, eso lo manda contra un extintor de incendio, ella dispara y este explota junto con el Licker

Unos minutos después

-Hey, ¿Sheva te encuentras bien ?– dice recuperando el sentido Josh viendo como Sheva respira agitadamente y tosiendo con fuerza, el se acerca hacia ella y coloca su mano en el hombro de ella

Entonces deja de toser, su piel se pone pálida y sus ojos rojos -¿Sheva? –murmura este cuando ella voltea y su boca se abre a tal punto que su piel se rompe hasta abrirla como la boca del Licker , con esta ella salta hacia su amigo y le entierra los dientes en la cabeza y se la arranca

-BSAA-se escuchan sus gritos en todo el edificio, un grito que haría temblar hasta al más valiente de los hombres

En New York, 25 de mayo de 2010

Ya ha pasado algún tiempo desde mi misión en África, todo ese esfuerzo, toda esa sangre, todo eso valió la pena, al fin después de años logre derrotar a ese malnacido de Albert Wesker, también detuvimos otra compañía que seguía los pasos de Umbrella pero lo más importante es que puede volver a verla a ella….mi quería compañera

-Chris es hora de levantarse – me decía ella sacudiéndome lentamente, me levanta y la veo sonreír feliz, esa sonrisa es lo que más extrañe

-Buenos días, Jill-le digo sonriendo a lo que ella me besa

Horas más tarde en el cuartel de la BSAA de New York

Hace unas horas el jefe nos contacto, al parecer habían problemas nuevamente y estos parecían ser grabes  
>-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?-pregunte a Jill mientras íbamos hacia la oficina del jefe<p>

-No se pero lo que sé es que tu y yo lo detendremos –dijo animadamente Jill, Chris asiente

En la oficina con el jefe

Ambos nos sentamos frente al escritorio de el hombre más temido solo conocido como "El jefe"(en realidad no se su nombre por lo que le digo así)

- nueva misión, pero esta vez es una especial-nos revelo el jefe unos archivos con fotos Chris, Jill espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones porque tenemos una

-Verán últimamente diversas bases de la BSAA han sido, atacadas y destruidas por B.O.W `s, la más reciente ocurrió ayer en el territorio africano, Chris…tu compañera Sheva Alomar junto a Josh Stone han sido encontrados muertos en la base , al parecer una nueva especie de Licker los ataco ….lo lamento

-Sheva –murmuro con sorpresa, tal vez ella y yo no estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos pero un así habíamos formado una fuerte amistad pero ahora ella murió...Maldita sea

CONTINUARA….

Bueno este es el comienzo de una nueva historia, esta vez me voy a centrar en otra de mis sagas de terror favoritas Resident Evil, esto toma lugar luego de Residente Evil 5 por lo que contiene Spoiler a aquellos que no jugaron el juego, espero que lo disfruten amigos


	2. Chapter 2

Sudeste de Cuba ,26 de mayo 2010

Finalmente llegamos a Cuba, mas específicamente a la ciudad de Guantánamo, lugar donde se encuentra la famosa prisión de Guantánamo hogar de la escoria del mundo

Toda la cuidad estaba sellada, hace unos días hubo un brote en la prisión por parte de unos hombres que según informan pertenecían a Umbrella, luego de eso todo el lugar se fue al diablo

-Hey Jill, ya llegamos-me despertó Chris mientras se bajaba del auto, aun está deprimido por la muerte de Sheva, yo también estoy algo triste, ella era una gran mujer aunque siendo sincera me pone un poco nerviosa pensar que sentí Chris por ella, si lo sé soy horrible

-Miren ya llegaron los americanos-oíamos susurrar a unos soldados locales, no se veían felices de vernos, bueno Cuba y Estados Unidos han tenido un pasado turbio ahora que lo pienso

El soldado que nos escolta se detiene frente una tienda, el entra dentro de ella y nosotros esperamos

-Señor, ya están aquí –oímos decir al soldado, Chris y yo intercambiamos unas miradas preguntándonos quien era esa persona, entonces el soldado sale

-Pueden entrar –dijo el soldado

Entramos y vimos una mesa grande, un mapa de la zona y dos personas sentadas en la mesa, una de esas personas era un viejo amigo

-LEON-grito Jill abrazando a su amigo, Chris también se acerca y lo saluda

-Chris, Jill ¿qué demonios hacen aquí?-pregunto el feliz y a la vez sorprendido

-Sr Kennedy, ya conoce a los agentes de BSAA, bueno eso es algo positivo, ahora señores y dama miren a la pantalla –dijo seriamente el sujeto encendiendo un proyector

-Bueno verán hace dos semanas el señor Kennedy atrapo a un grupo de hombres en Latinoamérica que solían trabajar en Umbrella y estaban experimentando con personas de un pueblo, los juzgaron y trajeron a Guantánamo para interrogarlos

Pero algo ocurrió esos hombres tenían implantado un virus en sus sistemas y infectaron el lugar, lo mas extraño es que en un video vemos a un hombre con capucha en el lugar, parece que el controla a las criaturas –termina de explicar

-¿Entonces el objetivo es encontrar a ese sujeto? –pregunta Chris

-Exacto pero también hay algo mas, el señor Kennedy fue enviado a buscar y recuperar información que logramos sacar a unos bioterroristas–dice el jefe y luego nos dice que vayamos a prepararnos

POV León

Estoy con Chris esperando a Jill para que saliera, mientras esperábamos platicábamos sobre cosas al asar

-¿Como esta Claire?-pregunto de golpe, hace unas semanas que no hablo con ella, debo admitir que ya la extraño

-Bien, bien, aun trabaja para Terra Save y está esperando que la llames –lo ultimo lo dice con una sonrisa arrogante, yo lo golpeo de broma en el brazo y ambos reímos

-Las señoras terminaron de hablar, es hora de irnos –dice Jill caminado dejándonos atrás

-Que carácter –murmuramos los dos

Dentro de la ciudad

Una vez adentro se cierran las puertas a nuestras espaldas, la noche era intensa, las luces alumbraba las calles un poco, las casas se encontraban casi en oscuridad, las ventanas de estas casas tenían sangre

Los autos también estaban llenos de sangre, vimos unas marcas de algo arrastrándose, cuerpos tirados, parecen haber sido atropellados, en resumen el lugar era aterrador, me hace acordar a esa noche en Racoon City pero más oscuro

-Este lugar me da escalofríos –murmura Jill parce que ella también se siente incómoda, entonces sentimos un grito, parece el grito de una niña

-Viene de ahí- dice Chris corriendo hacia el lugar

Llegamos y derribamos la puerta, no se veía nada, todo oscuro, encendimos las linternas y entramos

Podíamos sentir una respiración pero nada, no veíamos nada, no puedo admitirlo esto pero tenía miedo

Entonces pise algo que sentí como un líquido, agache la cabeza y vi un charco de sangre

-Que demo…-murmuro entonces Jill ve algo, una niña esta en el pasillo de la casa nos, no podemos verla con claridad

-No tengas miedo, no te aremos daño, dice ella acercándose pero Chris la detiene cuando ve a un adulto apareciendo detrás de ella, esta nos señala y en un instante cinco a seis personas entre ellos niños se abalanzan sobre nosotros ,los niños son especialmente rápidos ,incluso trepan las paredes como los Lickers

-Retrocedan –grita Chris disparando con su escopeta

Corremos del lugar solo para que una horda de zombies nos rodeen

-Mierda, estamos rodeados-grito desesperado, parece ser que están organizados

-Rápido a esa Iglesia –grito Jill corriendo hacia la iglesia seguida por nosotros, entramos y bloqueamos la puerta, luego nos tomamos un momento para analizar la situación

-Al parecer esos zombies tienen un cierto grado de organización –empieza Jill

-Esto es extraño hasta ahora los únicos virus con esa capacidad de organización era el virus de Las Plagas y el Uruburos, pero estos son zombies no humanos infectados –recuerda Chris recostándose a una pared

Entonces sentimos un sonido, como una moto sierra

-Oh no otra vez-grite yo recordando la horrible experiencia del Dr. Salvador en España

Entonces la puerta de la iglesia es partida en dos, por una moto sierra revelando un grotesco hombre grande y musculoso con un solo brazo pero muy ancho, en esta tiene incrustada una sierra, su cabeza estaba partida en dos y esta era una boca con grandes colmillos

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-grita Chris apuntando con su escopeta a la horrible criatura

Continuara…

El nuevo zombi con brazo de moto sierra: (sino denme un consejo porque es el único que se me ocurrió)


	3. Chapter 3

Nuevamente demore en publicar este capítulo, maldición, es que me fui a ver mi nueva casa en la ciudad de Colonia y…., bueno mejor no los aburro con mi vida privada y comienzo

Chapter 3: The Bad Guy

-Sigan corriendo –gritaba Chris mirando sobre su hombro viendo a esa criatura con la moto sierra siguiéndolos rápidamente, esta no le importaba si eran zombis o ellos, el maldito cortaba todo en su camino

A lo lejos el pasillo se dividía en dos, uno lleva a la cocina y el otro a los cuartos

-Chicos vayan a los cuartos yo me encargo de él en la cocina –grito León, Chris y Jill asintieron y fueron hacia las habitaciones de la iglesia

Punto de vista de León

El desgraciado me sigue a mí dejando a Jill y Chris escapar, esto me trae recuerdos de esa misión en España

-Bueno vasta de ponerme nostálgico, si me distraigo este me destroza –pienso cuando abro la puerta de la cocina y entro a esta, todo está oscuro

A mis espaldas escucho a la criatura acercándose, me escondo detrás de la heladera que esta tirada en el suelo

La criatura entra a la habitación de golpe mientras gruñe

Miro a mi alrededor buscando algo que pueda ayudarme, entonces veo una garrafa de gas a mi lado tirada en el suelo, en un rápido movimiento me levanto, pateo la garrafa lo que ocasionando que esta rodé hacia la criatura y le disparo a la garrafa ocasionando que explote con la criatura

Mientras en las habitaciones con Jill y Chris

-Espero que León este bien –dijo Jill cambiando por los oscuros pasillos de la iglesia seguida por Chris

-No te preocupes por él, León ya ha sobrevivido a esta clase de situaciones, el estará bien –dijo con simpleza Chris cuando de pronto la pared estallo sorprendiendo a ambos, entre los escombros sale un León lleno se cenizas

-Hay, eso me va a dolor mañana –dije sobándome el trasero por el golpe que recién me di contra la pared

-LEON –gritaron Chris y Jill al verme

Mientras lejos de ese sitio

En un gran cuarto con enormes monitores se encontraba un hombre con máscara de gas y un traje elegante totalmente negro, el estaba mirando a los agentes de BSAA

-Parece que los invitados llegaron de acurdo al plan –dijo este a una persona totalmente cubierta de negro, esta tenía un sable en su espalda

-Justo como el jefe lo predijo –respondió esta persona

-Eso lo sé, Shadow, ve e informa al jefe del avance de los miembros de BSAA, me imagino que le complacerá saber que tan lejos han llegado –dijo el hombre de la máscara de gas, entonces la pantalla se enciende revelando una silueta en la oscuridad

- Ya lo sé todo Ghost, parece que la BSAA envió a sus mejores agentes a hacer el trabajo ,cosa que esperaba , al fin tendremos la venganza que esperamos desde hace años, contra la BSSA y ese mal nacido de Chris Redfield y compañía –dijo el sujeto del monitor a sus secuaces

En la iglesia

El equipo caminaba en busca de supervivientes en las habitaciones, entonces Chris encuentra algo en una de los cuartos

-Chicos vengan aquí, tienen que ver esto –llamo a sus amigos con la radio, estos al instante fueron donde estaba Chris

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Jill, entonces Chris toma un libro del librero y al instante se abre el librero rebelando una escalera, Chris sonría arrogantemente

-Vamos, tampoco que se te suban los humos a la cabeza, Redfield –dijo León bajando por la escalera

-Si tiene razón, cualquiera idiota hubiera notado eso -dijo Jill bajando, detrás de ellos Chris baja aunque algo enojado

-¿Que es este sitio?-pregunto Chris luego de bajar por la escalera

-Mmm parece alguna clase de calabozo –dedujo Leon, entonces el saca su GPS

-A ver, estamos aquí, y el objetivo está en la prisión de Guantánamo del otro lado de la isla, primero deberíamos ir hasta el cementerio y de ahí ir a la jungla –explico León

-Bueno entonces vayamos-dijo Jill empezando a caminar

-Soy yo o Jill está algo mandona –le susurra León a Chris

-Que esperabas de la gran Jill Valentine –responde Chris riendo junto con León entonces ambos sienten un sonido, era como pasos en el agua

-Oyen eso –murmuro Jill volteándose a sus amigos, ambos asienten y voltean a ver apuntando con sus pistolas mientras Jill alumbra con la linterna

Entonces ven una silueta, aunque no lo ven bien reconocen que es una persona, nadie se acerca a el

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunta Jill preparándose para un posible ataque

-E...E...Esperen, no disparen, por favor –dijo el hombre, entonces todos bajan el arma y sonríen

-Lo siento es que pensamos que era un….-dijo Chris acercándose entonces Jill ilumina al sujeto revelando que no era humano

Era una especie de Hunter pero distinto, este se veía mas humano que los otros Hunters, su boca estaba más abierta que la de un humano normal, con enormes colmillos, también tenía la piel de un color verde con escamas, en ciertas partes la piel no estaba, como en el estomago por lo que eran perfectamente visibles los intestinos de la criatura, también aun tenia cabello en la cabeza y uno de sus ojos era normal, el otro era amarillo

-Señor, venga con nosotros, lo curaremos – dijo León al Hunter, este solo se rio y negó con la cabeza y luego con una agilidad inhumana salta hacia el techo del calabozo

-¿Donde está el desgraciado?-murmuro Chris

-Detrás de ti –susurro una voz a su oído

Continuara…..

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus opiniones o consejos para mejorar la historia, bueno sin más me despido


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Don ´t Worry, Honey

Chris no pudo esquivar el potente golpe que le dio el Hunter con sus garras, con estas logro hacer un profundo corte en el torso de Chris, este choca contra una pared cercana

-!Chris ¡-grita Jill al verlo noqueado sangrando en esa pared ,esta se enfada y saca un cuchillo de combate

-Ven aquí, engendro –le dijo seriamente Jill, entonces el Hunter sale de las sombras y se abalanza sobre Jill, esta salta y le da una patada al Hunter en la cabeza, entonces en un veloz movimiento salta sobre él y le corta el cuello con el cuchillo

El Hunter muere desangrado en el suelo, entonces Jill suelta el cuchillo y corre hacia Chris que está siendo examinado por León

-¿Como esta?-pregunta Jill arrodillándose a su lado viendo con preocupación a su compañero

-No te preocupes el estará bien, es un hombre duro, además le inyecte un suero hecho con las plantas verdes y rojas por lo que le recuperara en un instante –le explica León a su amiga ,esta solo asiente y toma la mano de Chris mientras lo observa con cariño

León la observa, el suspira y se va caminado

-Voy a buscar una salida, tu vigílalo-le dijo León alejándose de la pareja

León se va, dejándola sola con Chris, ella lo observa detenidamente y recuerda el día que él se le declaro

Punto de vista de Jill

Meses más tarde

BSAA organizo una fiesta para el personal para festejar la caída de una de las más grandes amenazas del mundo y también para festejar mi regreso

Todos sonreían, desde que volví ellos nunca dejaron de sonreír como si nunca lo hubiera echo, cuando entre a la oficina por primera vez ninguno creía que yo realmente estuviera ahí pero luego me recibieron todos llorando y gritando lo feliz que estaban

La fiesta término trae y todos se iban a sus hogares, yo me quedaba con Chris en su apartamento

Antes de llegar al apartamento nos detuvimos en Central Park, siempre venia aquí cuando estaba estresada por el trabajo

-Como me gusta venir a este lugar –murmura Chris respirando el aire fresco, sonrio al verlo tan calmado

-Si a mi igual –le respondo sentándome en un banco cercano ,el me observa y se acerca hacia mi pero no se sienta

-Jill….tengo algo que decirte y es muy importante –dijo él, se veía… ¿nervioso? , no puede ser, ¿Chris Redfield nervioso?

-Que ocurr…. –antes de terminar la frase el me…beso

Hoy en dia

Mis recuerdos son interrumpidos por un ruido cercando, si son zombis temo que no podre proteger a Chris

-Hey Chris despierta, tenemos que irnos –decía mientras lo zarandeaba tratando que despierte, entonces una lengua choca contra la pared perforándola, yo volteo y veo a un Licker como el que se describió en el informe que el jefe nos dio cuando mataron a Shevar

-Mierda –grito sacando mi pistola y le disparo a la criatura pero no parece que le haga daño, entonces saca la lengua de la pared y la arroja hacia mí

Cirro mis ojos y espero que la lengua me atraviese pero no ocurre al abrir los ojos veo que alguien tiene agarrada la lengua

-Chris –dije sorprendida, el me mira y sonríe, entonces con fuerza sobre humana lanza al Licker al techo, aprovecho y le disparo en la cabeza cosa que lo mata al instante

-Wow Chris, como lo hiciste, ya sé que eres fuerte pero eso fue asombroso –le dije mirándolo a los ojos entonces note que eran de color rojo intenso hasta que el parpadeo, el se sujeta la cabeza como si estuviera mareado, cuando iba a preguntar qué le ocurría León llega

Mientras en la guarida de Ghost

-Vaya miren nada mas, el señor Redfield es inmune al virus y al parecer a adquirido capacidades especiales como las del jefe -decía Ghost mirando las pantallas, entonces se le ocurre un plan

-Hey Shadown, libera a los Cerberus y al Tyant X-01 –le ordena este a su secuas, el asiente y se va, Ghost sonríe siniestramente

-Voy a conseguir una muestra de Chris Redfield y así voy a acabar a ese idiota y yo voy a re hacer este mundo no el –dice riéndose como un maniático (ya saben la típica risa de villano)

De vuelta con nuestros agentes

Pov Leon

Llegamos a un almacén subterráneo, parece que León encontró la entrada accidentalmente, en ella haba una enorme cantidad de armas y municiones

-¿Qué demonios hace esto aquí abajo?-dijo Chris recogiendo balas de escopeta, también un lanzagranadas

-Estas almacenes le pertenecen a los miembros de las guerrillas locales, las esconden de las autoridades bajo tierra – explica Jill recogiendo balas de pistola y una metralleta

-Parece que estas almacenes están en toda la isla, así podremos recargar balas –les comente mientras guardaba las balas –bueno ¿están listos?-les pregunte, ellos asienten y salimos del almacén y vamos al cementerio

Miles y miles de zombis nos atacan, tratamos de no gastar muchas balas pero son demasiados, cuando llegamos al cementerio notamos la enorme cantidad de zombis mutilados, el lugar estaba vacío y había un olor de carne descomponiéndose

-Oh dios esto apesta, que demonios paso aquí-dijo Jill asqueada por el olor, entonces escuchamos un gruñido, de pronto de salen de la oscuridad cinco perros zombis, los viejos Cerberus pero entre ellos había algo mas, detrás de ellos se acercaba lentamente un ser enorme, que tiene un brazo del tamaño de una persona adulta, este era metalice como el de un robot, su otro brazo era deforme con unos tubos de metal saliendo de este y finalizando con unas enormes garras

El estaba apoyándose con la mano metálica en el suelo, tenía la cabeza vendada y en la boca tenía una mascarilla de oxigeno, esta al igual que el brazo metálico estaban conectados a una especie de mochila que se encontraba pegada en la espalda de el hombre, parece que se lo atornillaron ahí porque estaba sangrando mucho, esta mediante los tubos les transportaba algo rojo a el organismo

-Oh dios, que clase de experimentos hicieron aquí –dijo Jill viendo al sujeto con el brazo gigante, entonces la máscara de oxigeno se le cae al hombre, revelando una gigantesca boca y lo peor es que no tenia piel en esa parte por lo que e veíamos los colmillos con claridad

-BSAA-dijo la criatura al más puro estilo de Némesis y con fuerza salto hacia nosotros

Continuara….

Lamento este capítulo no sé si está muy corto o muy feo pero bueno, por ahí deje un poco de amor aunque no se me dan bien esas escenas será porque no tengo novia XD

Pero aun así espero que les allá gustado, ahí aparece una nueva clase de Tyrant mas humano que el resto debido al nuevo virus, pero eso es para más adelante


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Crying at night**

Pov Chris

Bueno la situación es bastante complicada, estamos rodeados por cinco Cerberus y por si fuera poco tenemos a una nueva especie de Tyant ante nosotros, el desgraciado es bastante rápido y muy duro

-Oigan chicos ustedes encárguense de los Cerberus y yo de este sujeto-les grite a ambos, ellos dudaron por un segundo pero luego asintieron

-Hey Chris, no quieras hacerte el héroe – me dijo Jill seriamente, yo simplemente le giñe el ojo para que no esté nerviosa, ellos suspiro y se fue a acabar con esos malditos perros

-Bueno feo, somos tu y yo –le dije al monstro ante mi, este gruñe y levanta su gigantesco puño para aplastarme, salto y lo esquivo, pero rápidamente el se giro golpeándome con el puño metálico

-Maldición-es lo único que alcanzo a decir, cuando él me golpea y me derriba contra un árbol, entonces me sujeta y con su otra mano trata de atravesarme con las garras

Con algo de destreza saco mi cuchillo de mi bolsillo y se lo lanzo hacia la cabeza, este al instante grita y me suelta, mientras corro veo a su espalda esa extraña mochila, y entonces me doy cuenta el punto débil está ahí, corro esquivando los ataques de la criatura y disparándole hasta que queda aturdido

Entonces voy a su espalda, sujeto la mochila de su espalda y con fuerza tiro de esta hasta que se la arranco de la espalda, el monstro grita fuertemente y luego cae sombre unas rejas de una tumba atravesándose la cabeza

Lo miro retorciéndose hasta que se queda quieto, suspiro y me recuesto contra un árbol para tomar un poco de aire

-Uff, cuando salgamos de aquí, juro que le voy a exigir al jefe que me aumente el sueldo –murmure cerrando los ojos un instante

-Nosotros también –dijeron dos voces a mi espalda, volteo y están León y Jill detrás de mi, me levanta y emprendemos el recorrido través de la selva

Con Ghost

-Vaya esos agentes son más duros de lo que pensaba incluso Redfield logro vencer a nuestro tyant solo, bueno se ve que el virus le está dando ciertas habilidades, bueno muy pronto estarán aquí, será mejor ir a recibirlos –dijo Ghost levantándose de la silla, Shadown lo seguía lentamente

-Ghost podrías explicarme un poco más del virus –le dijo Shadown, Ghost suspira

-Bueno, Shadown nuestro virus es uno muy especial, es el Virus TX-Verónica, veras el señor Wesker estuvo trabajando durante años en un nuevo virus basándose en el virus T-Verónica ,lo estuvo desarrollando antes de comenzar con el plan del Uruburos ,lo que ocurre es que Wesker no lograba conseguir que el virus fuera estable por lo que lo dejo en el olvido ,este virus según la investigación de Wesker no altera tanto la estructura física de su portador ,por eso las criaturas tienen aun rastros humanos además de aumentar la capacidad cerebral a tal punto para poseer capacidades psíquicas por lo que en teoría podríamos controlar a las criaturas con la mente –explicaba Ghost

-Espera entonces ¿Cómo logro hacer que andará el virus de manera correcta? – pregunto Shadown

-El señor Wesker logro que el virus funcionara mesclado un poco de su sangre y al G-virus, así pudo finalmente lograr una muestra estable, aunque aun haya mutaciones físicas el organismo aun mantiene rastros humanos como también de capacidad mental, el señor Wesker se lo dio al jefe para que siga con la investigación –termino de explicar Ghost mientras se detenía

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto ella, entonces Ghost saca una jeringa de su bolsillo y se lo clava a Shadown en su cuello, inyectándole un liquido rojo

-¿Q-Que haces?-pregunta ella mientras el líquido entra en su organismo

-Nada solo quiero dejarles una sorpresa a los agentes y ya que tú tienes curiosidad tu misma mas a matarlos –le dijo acariciándole la cara mientras ella empieza a ponerse pálida

-Eres un maldito –es lo último que dice antes que Ghost la tire de las escaleras

Fuera de la prisión

-Llegamos finalmente –dije mirando la prisión, nos acercamos y entramos encendiendo nuestras linternas, entonces los altavoces se encienden

-Miren nada mas, son nuestros amigos americanos de la BSAA –dijo una voz grave que provenía de los altavoces

-¿Quién eres?, ¿eres el que inicio el virus? –pregunto Jill a la voz

-Si señorita Valentine, pero esto no fue mi idea en realidad es todo idea de mi jefe pero no hablemos de ese idiota, les deje una pequeña sorpresa y espero que la disfruten…ah y señor Redfield, lo estoy esperando –dijo la voz entonces del techo salto una criatura que atrapa a Chris y se lo lleva

-CHRIS –grita Jill con horror viendo como la criatura se aleja con su amigo

-Pero no se preocupen les dejo una amiga para que les haga compañía-dijo entonces sentimos un gruñido ante nosotros, miramos al frente y vimos a una mujer gritando y retorciéndose en el suelo mientras tiene convulsiones

-!AYUDA ¡ -grito ella mientras las lagrimas caían por sus ojos ,Jill corre para ayudarla pero Lean la sujeta para que no vaya ,entonces la espalda de la mujer se abre completamente ,la mujer grita de dolor mientras empiezan a salir cuatro enormes brazos de la espalda ,estos la levantan ,el estomago de la mujer se abre en dos mostrando una boca llena de enormes colmillos como navajas también de esta salen muchos tentáculos ,los brazos de la mujer se alargan mientras ella grita mas y mas fuerte ,Leon y Jill escuchaban como los huesos de la mujer se alargaban

Finalmente, de la boca de la mujer salió un enorme tentáculo con un enorme ojo

Jill y Leon hacían fuerza para no vomitar, eso fue horrible incluso Jill estaba temblando

-Mmm se ve que una sobre dosis del virus causa más mutaciones, interesante –dijo sin importarle la muerte de su compañera –Bueno me voy, diviértanse –dijo antes de cortar la transmisión

CONTINUARA…

Bueno este es más corto que el resto de los capítulos pero pasan muchas cosas, creo que exagere un poco con la mutación de Shadown

Bueno ya saben comenten y opinen


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: Nightmare at midnight**

(Pov Chris)

-Suéltame abominación mal hecha –gritaba mientras golpeaba a la criatura pero esta no le importaba, era un ser bastante extraño, era como un zombi pero el zombi de un mono, era más grande que cualquier mono o gorila que yo conozca, tiene el tamaño de un ser humano pero con brazos de gorila bastante anchos y la agilidad de un mono, era bastante peludo y le faltaba parte del cráneo por lo que le saltaba el cerebro  
>Entonces el primate humano soltó las vigas y caímos al suelo, aterrizamos y él me lanzo a una jaula con fuerza<p>

-Oye tu, no seas tan rudo con nuestro invitado –grito una voz, esa era la misma voz que escuchamos en el vestíbulo, entonces veo acercase a un hombre con máscara de gas

-Señor Redfield , es un placer , soy su más grande fan –dijo el sujeto de la máscara de gas  
>-Si como no, ¿quién eres? –grite mirándolo fijamente<p>

-Veras no puedo revelar mi nombre pero tú puedes llamarme Ghost –dijo con toda la clase el mundo

-Bueno `Ghost´, ¿para que me tres aquí? –dijo un poco más calmado por alguna razón, entonces detrás de el vuelve a aparecer el mono y le inyecta un sedante muy potente en el cuello

-Duces sueños – dijo Ghost mirando como Chris perdía el conocimiento

Mientras con Jill y Leon

Ambos se encontraban corriendo por los pasillos de la prisión escapando de la criatura que solía ser Shadown  
>-La puta madre, esta hija de puta, no se muere –grita Jill lanzando sus granadas pero aun así la criatura corría mas rápido, entonces León ve un botón rojo frente a ellos, entonces se le ocurre una idea<p>

Saca la pistola y le dispara al botón, al hacer eso, unas rejas de aceró empiezan a descender lentamente  
>-Ahora Jill –grita León, entonces ambos se deslizan justo antes que la puerta se cierre, la criatura choca contra las rejas quedando aturdía por unos segundos<p>

-Mejor seguimos o esa cosa nos atrapara –dijo León después de tomar aire, Jill asiente y siguen el camino, al pasar la otra puerta ven a todos los guardias de la prisión muertos por toda la habitación, muchos destrozados totalmente

Entre ellos se escucha un gemido, se acercan y ven a un pobre guardia que aun está vivo aunque muy grave y se nota que le arrancaron un pedazo de brazo

-Atrás zombis –dijo el pobre hombre apuntando con su pistola, León levanta las manos mientras se acerca

-Tranquilo amigo, somos de la BSAA, venimos a ayudarte –dijo León acercándose al policía, este baja el arma al ver que es inofensivo

-Olvídenlo, ya es tarde para mi, ya vi lo que ocurre cuando ellos te muerden, para mí ya no hay salvación pero ustedes deben seguir, tomen, esta tarjeta para abrir el almacén que esta al final del pasillo, vayan-dijo el hombre con sus últimas fuerzas, Jill agarra la pistola y le dispara en la cabeza, luego de un minuto de silencio ambos parten hacia el almacén de armas

Llegan, después de pasar la tarjeta entran en su interior, había de todo, escopetas, metralletas y incluso lanza granadas

-Bueno esto podría sernos de ayuda más adelante –dijo León tomando el lanzagranadas, entonces observa a Jill y ve que ella está mirando una pantalla encendida

En ella se podía ver a Chris en un tubo de vidrio con una mascarilla en la boca, a su lado estaba Ghost mirándolo junto al mono mutante zombi, el aprieta un botón en un tablero y sale una aguja que le saca un poco de sangre a Chris del cuello, este abre los ojos al sentir esa aguja

Luego del mismo panel sale la aguja con la sangre de Chris, Ghost la agarra y se la inyecta el mismo en su brazo

Entonces Ghost se saca la máscara y la aplasta, se revela su rostro, era el de un hombre con una gran cicatriz en todo el rostro, su cabello es negro pero con líneas rojas y amarillas

El alza sus manos y entonces los utilillos de medicinas empiezan a levitar en el aire, luego de eso mira a la cámara y lanza todas las cosas hacia ella destruyéndola

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-pregunto confundido León al ver el poder de Ghost

-Eso no importa Leon, ahora que ese sujeto no necesita a Chris, el lo matara, si no llegamos hacia el rápido -dijo Jill decidida, entonces ambos encienden el localizador que tiene Chris en su comunicador

-Según esto Chris esta en el área del muelle, el desgraciado debe querer escapar peo no lo dejaremos verdad -dijo León sonriendo hacia Jill, ella siente igualmente sonriente, así ambos se dirigen hacia el muelle  
>Mientras en el muelle<p>

Todo está preparado, el bote estaba en el muelle cargado con todas las cosas, Ghsot estaba junto a su mono mutante mirando como las cosas subían a barco, todo el trabajo era hecho por sus nuevas habilidades psíquicas

-Ya era hora de que llegaran León S Kennedy ,Jill Valentine –dijo Ghost como si nada ,entonces Jill y Leon salen de la puerta ,ambos disparan pero las balas son detenidas en el aire , entonces rápidamente Ghost aparece detrás de Jill golpeándola fuertemente en el estomago ,luego saca la pistola de Jill y le dispara a Leon en la pierna

-Mierda –murmura Leon, luego de eso una fuerza los manda volando contra unas cajas

-Ustedes no pueden ganarme – dijo Ghost levantando un contenedor de metal y haciendo que se ponga sobre ellos

Continuara….

Lo sé este episodio es más corto pero es por razones personales, espero comprendan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The DeAd and the ShaDown

Pov Leon

-Mierda, mis piernas no responden y deje el espray de primeros auxilios en la mochila que trae Chris, Jill al aparecer perdió el conocimiento por el golpe del impacto-pensaba tratando de pararme pero era imposible, mis piernas no relacionaban parece que si algo no pasaba ahora, ambos seriamos aplastados

-Mueran, insectos –dijo soltando el contenedor pero entonces el suelo se parte liberado un gigantesco tentáculo con púas incrustadas, esta choca con el contenedor y lo parte en dos

-¿Qué demonios? –exclamo Ghost sorprendido, de pronto el techo de toda la prisión se rompe revelado una enorme masa de tenáculos con ojos en cada uno de ellos, en el centro de todos los tentáculos había un pico como los que tienen los pulpos para comer su comida, este se abre y sale una cuerpo formado de miles de pequeños tentáculos, este tenía rostro era….

-Sofia, maldita perra no se ha muerto aun –murmuro Ghost, si era Sofía Gionne alias Shadown , ella era miembro de la respetuosa familia Gionne pero luego de lo ocurrido con Excella en África la reputación de su familia se fue al diablo, cayeron a la bocarrota absoluta, su padre un importante empresario se suicido por este hecho quedando ella sola uceder esto la cabeza gira hacia nosotros, ella nos observa por un rato hasta que con un tentáculo atrapa a Ghost y lo estruja fuertemente

-MALDITOOO –le grita ella con toda sus fuerzas, el grito es tan potente que destroza los vidrios de el barco y el cristal donde esta Chris, este despierta al instante y va a auxiliar a sus amigos heridos

Mientras Sofia y Ghost hablan entre ellos, pero aun así todos los escuchan

-¿Porque, porque me traicionas?, después de todo lo que eh hecho por ti, te protegí, pelie contra mi padre y mi familia para apoyarte, te di todo incluso mi corazón, pero aun así me traicionas, ¿que acaso nuca sentiste algo por mi? –le pregunto sujetándolo fuerte con sus monstruosas manos pero aun así ella lo estaba acariciando con el pulgar

-Si sentí algo por ti….-dijo el sonriendo, sorio un poco

-Sentí…LASTIMA –grito Ghost fuertemente, Sofia en un arranque de ira se lo traga entero pero algo malo sucede, su organismo absorbe a Ghost y este toma el control del cuerpo de Sofía, todo el cuerpo cambia de color de uno rojo a un negro con púas rojas, la cara de Sofía se divide en dos y en el medio aparece el rostro de Ghost en el, este se ríe como maniático

-AHORA ES SU TURNO, BSAA-grito Ghsot, ahora su voz era la de una mujer y la de un hombre 

El guía a sus tentáculos para que aplasten a los agentes, pero Chris logra curar a León y ambos corren con Jill en los brazos de Chris, finalmente ellos llegan al barco pero los tentáculos de Ghost lo atrapan para que no escape

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto León desesperado, entonces Chris presiona unos botones y en la cubierta del barco aparecen unas ametralladoras

Ambos se ven y asienten

Los dos le disparan los tentáculos y estos los sueltan pero aun así los siguen atacando, las balas sirven poco efecto sobre el monstro, pero entonces León ve unas garrafas de gas en los brazos y tres garrafas pegadas  
>en el pecho del monstruo<p>

León dispara en una de las garrafas y esta explota arrancándole el brazo esta grita por eso, pero aun así sigue lucha, es más el doble de fuerte

Chris sigue el ejemplo de León y Chris le dispara al otro brazo pero para el horror de ambos los brazos empiezan a se, entonces ambos deciden acabarlo disparando en el pecho, el pecho estalla revelando el cuerpo de Ghost con tentáculos saliendo por cada orificio de su cuerpo (si también por ahí atrás XD)  
>-AHÍ –Gritaron ambos disparando, esto ocasiona que el monstro se ponga inestable y empiece a inflarse a punto de explotar<p>

Chris corre y enciende el motor del barco en máxima potencia, salen de ahí antes que la cárcel estallara junto con el monstruo

Una vez a salvo Chris y León se recuestan suspirando con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, entonces ambos ven a Jill levantarse del suelo, esta se une a ellos

-¿Termino?-pregunta sonriendo tomándose de la mano con Chris ,este sonríe y asiente , Lon mientras tanto contacta con el presidente ,tal vez no pudo recuperar los datos pero al menos derrotaron a los bioterroristas

Pero algo extraño ocurre

-Oigan chicos, ustedes pueden contactar con la BSAA, yo no tengo contacto con el presidente y la casa blanca –dijo León mirando su celular

Chris trata de contactarse pero recibe la llama de alguien, el lo pone en altavoz

-Hola señor Redfield, es un placer conocerlo finalmente, y de paso le agradezco que haya asesinado a Ghost, ese inútil no me servía de nada mas –decía una voz muy alegre del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Quién es usted?, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?-pregunto Chris seriamente, entonces el hombre se ríe

-Como no voy a conocer el hombre que mato a mí padre y al que quiero asesinar junto a su organización –respondió como si nada la voz, entonces Jill toma el teléfono

-¿Eres Alex Wesker? –pregunta ella seriamente, esa pregunta sorprende a León y a Chris

-Si lo soy, señorita Vaentine, pero eso no importa, les llamo para decirles que luego de que mi padre muriera yo decidí seguir su sueño de hacer un nuevo mundo menos corrupto, para hacer eso primero debo deshacerme de la BSAA la única amenaza real que existe, por eso eh infectado el cuartel general de la BSAA, en New York y también a toda la ciudad, si quieren detenerme está bien…los estaré esperando –dijo cortando la trasmisión

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-pregunto Leon, aunque le sabia que iban a responder

-Vamos a volver y detener a ese maniático –dice Chris confiado

**Este no es el fin, sino el comienzo de la verdadera Evolución humana******

**El FIN (te la parte 1)******

**Sin comentarios , comenten y pregunten**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: SHOOTING IN THE DARK

Leon conducía el enorme bote hacia la ciudad de New York, lugar donde se encontraba Alex Wesker, el presunto responsable de los ataques a la BSAA

Todos estaban callados, el aire era bastante tenso, todos pensaban en sus amigos y si estaban bien

Chris trato de entablar una conversación pero no duro mucho, se sentía raro, no enfermo ni nada, sino todo lo contrario, estaba más sano que nunca

Lo que pasa es que estaba preocupado ,su hermana estaba en New York trabajando , y temía que algo le sucediera ,el sabe que ella es fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola pero aun así era su hermanita pequeña y debía protegerla ,mientras él pensaba en eso ,aprieta con fuerza su pistola mientras cierra los ojos

Jill lo observaba a lo lejos, no le gustaba ver a Chris tan triste, por lo que ella decidió animarlo de alguna u otra manera, eso lo decidió desde que volvieron de África y ver a Chris llorar mientras se disculpaba por no ser tan fuerte para protegerla

Jill se arrastra hacia él y lo abraza por la espalda, Chris solamente la da vuelta y la abraza nuevamente, sin necesidad de decir o hacer algo se queda así durante minutos

Leon los observaba atentamente, hacia mucho tiempo que no los veía, y parece que al fin Chris decidió decirle lo que siente, algo tarde pero se los dijo

EL suspira algo nostálgico, ya era un hombre mayor pero aun así temía decirle a la chica que le gusta sus sentimientos

-Que patético –murmura sarcásticamente Leon, entonces en el horizonte ve a la ciudad de New York ,rápidamente decide llamar a sus amigos para que vieron lo mismo que el

-Oigan Tortolos, vengan a ver esto –les grito a sus dos amigos, ellos se sonrojan y se dirigen a la cubierta donde pueden ver un horrible escenario

Todo parecía ser el escenario de una guerra o algún desastre natural, edificios destruidos, autos en llamas, el cielo cubierto por nubes de polvo que no dejaban entrar la luz solar

-Es horrible –murmura Jill tapándose la boca al ver el lugar

-Si aunque me trae ciertos recuerdos nada agradables –murmuro León recordando el ambiente de Racoon City, Jill sonríe un poco, León siempre anda haciendo comentarios sarcásticos que la hacen reír

Llegan al muye y abandonan el barco

En el agua hay cuerpos flotando e incluso pedazos de el cuerpo de un hombre, en el muye habían también personas tiradas mientras las gaviotas

Caminan por las calles totalmente destrozadas, autos en llamas con algunas personas incineradas dentro, ventanas rotas y infinidades de cosas horribles en todos lados

A penas se veía por el humo que cubría todo el cielo

El aire era pesado y muy espeso, se olía a sufre y humo en el aire

Se tapan las bocas para no respirar el aire intoxicado

Entonces León pisa y se escucha un ruido debajo de el, el mira hacia abajo, de pronto el descubre que está en el techo hecho de cristal de un edificio

Este se rompe y el empieza a caer, logra arrojar su gancho pero el techo no es demasiado solido para aguantar su peso, pero de pronto Chris atrapa el cable logrando salvar a León en el último minuto

-HEY, ESTAS BIEN?-grito Chris , mientras ata el extremo de la cuerda en un poste telefónico , pero de pronto un enorme grupo de zombis aprese detrás de Chris y Jill

Era una enorme cantidad de personas, muchos les faltaban partes del cuerpo pero aun así caminaban o se arrastraban

-Jill, vamos para abajo..! AHORA ¡-Grito Chris ,ella asiente ye empieza a deslizarse junto con Chris por la cuerda pero de pronto algo arriba corta la cuera ya ambos empiezan a caer ,Chris atrapa a Jill ,luego el cae de pie con ella en sus brazos ,para sorpresa de Leon y Jill ,el no se lastimo ni nada

-Chris, dime ¿qué te está pasando?-le pregunta Jill , ella ya sabía que algo le sucedía pero no algo así

-No, no lo sé, desde que el hunter aquel me rasguño, no eh sido el mismo, no les comente porque la misión es más importante que mi salud –les respondió Chris alzando la cabeza , León y Jill no dijeron nada mas , solo empezaron a caminar en esa terrible oscuridad

-Oigan, a todo esto donde demonios estamos?-pregunta Jill alumbrando con la linterna , León mira una cartelera cercana y descubre que están en la terminal del tren ,caminan y llegan al lugar donde se encuentran los trenes

Todo estaba callado, demasiado

De pronto una mujer que estaba dentro de un tren cerrado grita mientras golpea los vidrios con desesperación

La pobre mujer estaba llena de sangre

-¡!POR FAVOR¡….SALVE….¡-no pudo terminar porque algo le atravesó la cabeza haciendo que rompiera el vidrio

La puerta del tren se abre dejando salir a los cadáveres de las personas, todos tienen un agujero en la cabeza

Entonces empiezan a salir perros pero estos eran bastante parecidos a los Lickers, nada más que eran más grandes físicamente y se veían más veloces

Los perros los vieron y empezaron a ladrar con fuerza para alertar a los demás animales, los agentes rápidamente empiezan a dispara a las criaturas, logran acabara a dos o tres pero son demasiados, algunos empiezan a caer del techo

-MIERDA, ENTREN AL TREN –grito Chris, rápidamente se adentran al tren y cierran la puerta

Pero aun así se encontraban totalmente rodeados por esas criaturas, las criaturas rodeaban el tren y empezaban a golpear el tren, este se movía por la terrible fuerza de los monstros

-Vamos a la sale del conductor y vemos si encendemos esta chatarra –grito Leon, el empieza a avanzar seguido por Jill, entonces la luz del vagón se corta y algo abre el techo

…Luego solo se oyen ruidos de disparos y gritos de terror….

CONTINUARA…..

Sigue la historia, perdón por no aparecer mucho pero es que la utu me tiene atado de manos, les deseo una muy buena semana


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dear Brother, welcome back

En el piso más alto del Empire State, se encontraba Alex Wesker con toda la facha de supe villano, estaba observando la cuidad sentado en su oficina mientras bebía una taza de café caliente

Entonces una alarma suena en su computadora, se fija en ella y ve un tren moviéndose en el subterráneo, eran tres personas, dos de ellos infectados y el tercero al parecer lo estaba

-Mmm…mis invitados al fin llegaron, y mucho antes de lo planeado, creo que es el momento de empezar con el plan –dice Alex ,mientras toma un teléfono celular

En el tren

El comunicador de León suena, este pone en altavoz para que los tres puedan oír la conversación

-Buenas tardes, mis invitados espero que el comité de bienvenida no allá sido muy brusco-dijo Alex, los tres agentes casi podían ver la sonrisa de este a través del teléfono

-No te confíes Alex porque si no vas a terminar como el mal nacido de tu hermano –le grito Chris, entonces se escucho un gruñido de enojo de Alex

-Mira Redfield, cuida tus palabras o sino juro que vas a lamentar haber nacido, me escuchaste maldito bastardo –amenazo Alex, si el respetaba enormemente a su hermano

-Atrévete a decirme eso a la cara –le dijo Chris más y más enojado

-Entonces los estaré esperando en el Empire State, a ver si pueden atraparme –dijo y luego corto la comunicación, el se acerca a la computadora de su escritorio y con esta apaga el suministro eléctrico de el subterráneo, apagando el tren

-Que empieza el juego, BSSA –dice mientras suelta a sus criaturas en el subterráneo

En el subterráneo

El tren se había detenido en medio camino hacia su objetivo, lo que ocasiono que ellos deban caminar, el lugar era muy silencioso, sus pasos retumbaban en las paredes del subterráneo, además de la oscuridad los ponía algo paranoicos

Entonces a Jill le cae algo a la cabeza, como ¿baba? , ella levanta la cabeza pero extrañamente no hay nada

Siguen caminado pero escuchan pasos detrás de ellos, Jill incluso siente la respiración de algo a sus espaldas

Entonces de pronto ven un cadáver recostado en la pared del maestro, este esta totalmente irreconocible debido a que le deformador la cara con algún acido

Entonces un grito se escucha atrás de ellos, los tres se voltean y ven que de pronto aparecen cinco criaturas, parecen ser humanos de la cintura para arriba pero de al cintura para abajo son arañas, la cara de estas personas aparte de ser deforme tiene dos enormes colmillos en la cara, ocho ojos, la boca abierta y repleto de dientes

-Oh por dios…ese Alex es un enfermo –dijo notablemente sorprendido León, las criaturas se acercan lentamente a ellos, los agentes abren fuego pero estas saltan hacia el techo con mucha agilidad

-Chicos ahora mismo no es un buen momento, puedo oír a los perros acercase este lugar –grito Chris, al aparecer su oído había mejorado debido a el virus, este parece otorgarle mas y mas habilidades a Chris, este ya acepto este don que le fue otorgado y cree que puede usarlo para su beneficio y el de sus amigos

-¿Entonces qué carajos hacemos?-gritaron León y Jill, entonces una de las criaturas aparece y le escupe a Jill acido, este le da en la mano que sostiene su arma haciendo que esta empiece a quemarse

-Ahhh-grita Jill sujetándose la mano con dolor, entonces esa criatura salta a atacarla pero es detenida por una patada de León, Chris mientras esta despejando la zona, entonces se puede oír los ladridos de los perros muy cerca de ellos

Entonces Chris se voltea, atrapa a Jill y a León y empieza a correr a una increíble velocidad

Estos aparte de estar sorprendidos, le disparan a las criaturas que tratan de detener a Chris

Entonces llegan a una alcantarilla y la abren, salen a afuera y ven que afortunadamente habían llegado a el edifico

-Aquí es…. Es el momento de el final de todo este espectáculo –dijo Jill seriamente sujetando con fuerza su escopeta con la otra mano que no estaba herida

Entonces un monitor que estaba en la puerta del edifico se enciende revelando a Alex Weker

-Oh querida Jill, este espectáculo recién esta a la mitad, aun faltan mas actores aquí y obviamente el protagonista de la historia –dijo enigmáticamente Alex (no sé si esta palabra existe XD)

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto León, entonces Alex empieza a reír y mueve la cámara a un lado, revelando a los agentes de BSSA y además a Claire Redfield encerrados en capsulas, todos tiene varios raspones y están como dormidos

-Mírenlos bien, estas son las personas más importantes para ustedes y ahora yo se las voy a quitar como ustedes lo hicieron con mi hermano -les dijo Alex, entonces las capsulas empiezan a descender lentamente

-¡CLAIRE!-grita Chris

-¡ ¿A donde te los llevas ?-les grito Jill

-Verán, el gobierno necesitaba dinero para crear este edificio y la corporación Umbrella los apoyo a poder crear esto, pero con una condición, debajo de nosotros se encuentra un laboratorio secreto de la corporación, el gobierno se olvido de esta y no la cerro, por lo que aun está en funcionamiento –revelo Alex –Bueno creo que es mucha charla, aun hay alguien que deben ver, créanme este va a ser un gran encuentro familiar –dijo y luego corto la comunicación ,entonces la puerta de el edificio se abre y en medio de la habitación apresé una especie de ascensor

-Jill-dijo Chris, ella se volteo y lo observo

Tú estas herido, por lo tanto quédate aquí, te prometo que volveremos, y no acepto un no como respuesta –le dijo este a Jill, ella no dice absolutamente nada, solamente se acerca y lo besa

-Tengan cuidado –les dijo, ambos asienten y van al ascensor

Se acerca el final

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The end... or is it the beginning?

León y Chris bajan lentamente a la prisión subterránea ambos estaban serios y no se dirigían la palabra lo único que se oía era los ruidos que hacia el ascensor al descender

-¿Estas nervioso?-pregunto Chirs cargando su arma

-Claro que no, luego de pasar tantos años trabajando en esto, uno ya esta preparado para todo –dijo el sonriendo, Chris se ríe al escuchar el comentario pero luego pone una cara seria

-León, tú podrías…-León lo interrumpe asintiendo

-Si no te preocupes, yo salvare a Claire y a los otros, ya tengo experiencia en el ámbito de salvar chicas linda –dijo el sonriendo nuevamente, Chris simplemente sonríe

-Bueno ya vamos llegando, yo me encargo de Alex, tu salvas a las damas en apuro y luego salvamos es mundo, lo usual amigo –dijo saliendo de ascensor disparándole a los Tyrant y Hunters que habían en los pasillos

León tomo el otro camino que este habían muchos zombis y también Lickers, el los mato a todos y siguió su camino

Chris estaba haciendo lo mismo pero se quedo sin balas entonces empezó a recurrir a los puños, al estar infectado su fuerza era mayor y gracias a esto se cargaba a los Tyrant a base de ostias (me gusta la forma en que lo dicen los españoles XD)

Chris llega y abre la compuerta, dentro del laboratorio estaba Alex Wesker y alguien más sentado en un sillón pero que este estaba mirando unas pantallas

-Wesker –grito Chris sacando su pistola del bolsillo trasero, Alex se voltea

-Oh, ya llegaron, que velocidad, bueno lamento pero ahora mismo no tengo ánimos para ponerme a luchar contra ti Redfield , además no ves que tengo visitas –dijo el señalando a el hombre sentado mirando a los monitores

-Déjalo Alex, después de todo Chris siempre ha sido así –dijo esta persona girando la silla revelando su identidad

Chris dejo caer la pistola por el asombro, sus ojos y su boca se quedaron abiertos, el no podía creer lo que veía

-No…no puede ser …..tu

Mientras con León

Llega al pasillo será de donde están sus amigos pero entonces del techo salen dos ametralladoras, estas apuntan a León pero el afortunadamente salta y se esconde detrás de una pared

-Genial, parece que no se escatimaron en gastos –dijo Leon , busca en su bolsillo y saca una granada , saca el seguro y la tira hacia las ametralladoras ,esta explota destruyéndolas a ambas ,aunque no del todo ,pero también se rompen dos puertas

Entonces cuando Leon cree que no hay nada más, de una de las puertas sale ni más ni menos que un Mr X y a su lado otro igual pero este la faltaba la mitad del rostro y un brazo, este ve la ametralladora en el suelo, la agarra y de alguna manera se la pone en el brazo y dispara con esta

Al parecer estos nuevos Mr X pueden alterar su estructurara en el caso de pérdida de alguna extremidad, pero solamente con material no orgánico

-Oh mierda –dijo Leon, los dos Tyrant lo ven y se preparan para atacarlo

Con Chris

Ante él se encontraba aquel bastardo que había asesinado hace ya un tiempo, si ante el estaba Albert Wesker

-¿Cómo es posible que aun estés vivo?-le grito Chris enojado y confundido

-Ah eso, bueno Chris te lo diré pero es un secreto, ese Albert que mataste es uno de cientos y cientos de clones que tengo –dijo el sonriendo, Chris agarra la pistola y le dispara golpeándolo en la frente

-Sin el original no hay mas clones –dijo el sonriendo, entonces la televisión se enciende nuevamente, ahí estaba Wesker sonriendo

-Ay eso dolió Chris, además no me dejaste terminar la explicación, Albert Weker original murió ese día en África pero los meses en el que le dio a Alex el virus y experimentara con él, el nos creo con su ADN, y nos implanto a todos un chip, ósea que al morir un Weker el otro automáticamente tiene sus recuerdos, así amigo eh descubierto la manera de burlar a la muerte cuanta veces quiera –dijo el luego miro hacia su hermano

-Alex, ven aquí, ya termino nuestro trabajo –dijo Albert, Alex asiente, toma un revolver y se dispara muriendo al instante, luego aparece al lado de Albert otro Alex

-Es un sentimiento desagradable –dijo este con cara de disgusto, Albert asiente

-Wasker si todo esto es verdad entonces, ¿por qué te demoraste tanto tiempo y no atacaste antes? –le pregunto Chris

-Simple Redflield, para bajar las defensas de ustedes, después de todo cuando yo morí la BSAA bajo sus defensas, por lo que empecé a atacar a las demás centrales de la BSAA en los otros países ,pero mi di cuenta que para acabar con el cuartel de aquí debía alejarte a ti y a Jill del camino por eso libere el virus en cuba ,para mantenerlos alejado a ti t a esa traidora ,además que también quería lejos a Leon S Kennedy ,el también es un problema más ,cuando estaban ocupados allá ,yo ataque –explico Albert –y ahora los tengo a los tres en un solo edifico ,ahora mi amigo es hora de la jugada final –exclamo oprimiendo un botón rojo en su tablero

-El sistema de autodestrucción ha sido activado, en veinte minutos el laboratorio se autodestruirá, a partir de ahora -dijo la computadora, Chris trago saliva mientras Albert y Alex se empezaron a reír de el

-El juego a terminado para ti, Redfield –dijo Alex, entonces la pared se viene abajo y salen cientos de zombis y Tyrant

-Mierda –murmura Chris al ver como estaba la situación

Mientras con Leon

Al final pudo acabar con los dos Tyrant aunque ahora se encontraba herido, pero ahora el se dirige hacia donde se encuentra los secuestrados, al abrir la puerta alguien casi lo decapita con un hacha, al ver quien era se encontró con su amiga Claire Redfield

-LEON –grita ella, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente, el sonríe pero luego ve no hay nadie más detrás de ella

-Lamento no haber sido más rápido –le susurro Leon, ella se aferro a el más fuerte pero luego vieron a Chris correr

-CORRRRAANN-grito el asiendo señas, estos dos vieron que detrás de el había una horda de zombis

Al instante ellos seguían a Chris mientras corrían, llegaron al ascensor y entraron pero las criaturas empezaron a subir por este, cuando llegaron Chris soltó el ascensor haciendo que caiga sobre las criaturas

Chris agarra a Jill y se van corriendo del edificio y al último segundo logran entrar a un edificio lejano y luego todo el edifico y los que estaban alrededor estallan en una gran explosión

Mientras con los Wesker

-Eso no los matara –le comento Alex a su hermano mientras caminaban por el laboratorio, su hermano asintió

-Si lo sé pero no te preocupes hermano, ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver, y cuando pase, Chris Redfiled va a caer, ya lo veras

**The end **

Ok, termine la historia de resident evil, que les pareció el final y toda la historia en sí, comenten por favor


End file.
